leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Ancient Power (move)
Ancient Power (Japanese: げんしのちから Primeval Power), formatted as AncientPower prior to Pokémon X and Y, is a damage-dealing move introduced in Generation II. Effect In battle Ancient Power inflicts damage and has a 10% chance of raising the user's , , , , and by one stage each. Generation III This move makes contact. Generation IV onward This move does not make contact. Other effects From Generation IV onward, three Pokémon can evolve when they level up knowing Ancient Power: into , into , and into . Description |A Rock-type attack. This prehistoric move may boost all of the user's stats.}} |An attack that may raise all stats.}} |An ancient power is used to attack. It may also raise all the user's stats.}} |The user attacks with a prehistoric power. It may also raise all the user's stats at once.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up 40 |38|38 }} |STAB='}} |STAB='}} |STAB='}} |STAB='}} |STAB='}} }} }} }} }} |33|33|33|33}} |33|33|33|33}} 19 |19|16 18 }} 22 |22|STAB=}} 22 |22|STAB='}} 20 |20 17 |17|STAB='}} 21 |21 19 |19}} 21 |21 19 |19}} 17 |17|STAB='}} 17 |17|STAB='}} 21 |21|STAB='}} 21 |21|STAB='}} 55 |55|1, 55 21 |21}} 21 |21|STAB='}} 31 |31|STAB='}} 31 |31}} 31 |31}} 45 |45|45 1 |1}} 45 |45|45 1 |1}} 45 |45|45 15 |15}} 40 |40|40}} 10 |10|10|10}} 10 |10|10|10}} 10 |10|10|10}} |15|15|form=Black Kyurem}} |15|15|form=White Kyurem}} By By Move Tutor Special move Generation III }} }} }} Generation IV Generation V - }} - |STAB='}} By Generation II }} In other games Ancient Power damages the enemy in front of the user and may also simultaneously raise by Attack, Sp. Attack, Defense, Sp. Defense, and Travel Speed buy one stage. In Gates to Infinity, Ancient Power hits nearby enemies in a 1 tile range around the user when used by a Gigantic Pokémon. Pokémon GO }} *Prior to an update to Niantic's servers on July 30, 2016, Ancient Power had a power of 30. *Prior to an update to Niantic's servers on February 16, 2017, Ancient Power had a power of 35, an energy bar of , and a duration of 3.6 seconds. may only know this move if it was obtained before February 16, 2017. Description |Inflicts damage on the target. It may also simultaneously raise by one level Attack, Special Attack, Defense, Special Defense, and Movement Speed.}} |Inflicts damage on the target. It may also boost the user's Attack, Special Attack, Defense, Special Defense, and Movement Speed by 1 level.}} | }} |It damages an enemy. It could also boost your Attack, Defense, Special Attack, Special Defense, and Travel Speed. (The stat changes return to normal when you go to the next floor or step on a Wonder Tile.) It damages nearby Pokémon. It could also boost the user's Attack, Defense, Special Attack, Special Defense, and Travel Speed. (The stat changes return to normal when you go to the next floor or step on a Wonder Tile.) }} |It damages an enemy. It could also boost your Attack, Defense, Sp. Atk, Sp. Def, and Travel Speed. The stats return to normal when you go to the next floor or step on a Wonder Tile.}} |} |} In the anime In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga In other generations Core series games Side series games Spin-off series games Trivia * Ancient Power is learned by every and a large number of Legendary Pokémon. * , which evolves into when leveled up knowing this move, has been able to learn it by breeding since the move's introduction. This trait is shared with , which has had a similar history with . * In , the battle animation of Ancient Power uses various Fossils instead of boulders. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=原始之力 '' |zh_cmn=原始之力 |nl=Oeroude kracht |fr=Pouvoir Antique Pouv.Antique |de=Antik-Kraft |el=Αρχαία Δύναμη Archaía Dýnami |he=כוח עתיק Kohakh Atik |id=Kekuatan Purba Tenaga Purba Kekuatan Primitif |it=Forzantica |ko=원시의힘 Wonsi-yi Him |pl=Starożytna Moc |pt_br=Poder Ancestral (games, TCG, manga) Poder Antigo (early anime) |pt_eu=Poder Antigo |ro=Puterea Antică |ru=Древняя сила Drevnyaya sila |sr=Drevna moć |es_la=Poder Antiguo Poder Pasado (DP171) |es_eu=Poder Pasado |tr=Antik Güç |vi=Sức Mạnh Nguyên Thủy }} Category:Evolution-inducing moves Category:Moves that can raise the user's Attack Category:Moves that can raise the user's Defense Category:Moves that can raise the user's Special Attack Category:Moves that can raise the user's Special Defense Category:Moves that can raise the user's Speed de:Antik-Kraft es:Poder pasado fr:Pouvoir Antique it:Forzantica ja:げんしのちから zh:原始之力（招式）